Hurricane
by Ichibiluva
Summary: For all his mastery of the sword, Mihawk had yet to learn that love was, indeed, a hurricane. Embarking on a journey with Shanks, he learns what it means to love, and be loved. Oneshot. Rated M for language.


**A/N: This story is set in the future, after the events of One Piece. The Celestial Dragon system has been dismantled, and the World Government is now the main governing force in the One Piece World. Since the Straw Hats left Raftel, the Government has become an organisation more like the UN, and is headed by the likes of Vivi and Neptune. Fujitora is now the Fleet Admiral, and Zoro defeated his master in a duel, claiming the title of World's Greatest Swordsman. I don't own any of the characters, please read and review!**

Purupurupurupuru. The monotonous ring of the den den mushi roused Shanks from his alcohol-induced stupor.

"Hello?" he slurred into the receiver. "Who ish dis?"

"Red-Hair. It's me." A familiar voice came from the other end. Immediately recognising the speaker, Shanks groggily lifted his head, rubbing bloodshot eyes.

"Hawky, ish that you? Wash goin' on over there?"

Completely ignoring the question, his long-time friend and rival merely answered "Meet me in Totland in three days' time. Bring a caravel and a month's worth of supplies."

"Hmm? Sure." Shanks stifled a yawn. "I'll bring Beckmann and the others, they can-"

"No." Mihawk immediately interrupted him. "Come alone."

Now somewhat more conscious, with his crewmates watching him curiously, Shanks scratched his head and asked, "Hawky what's going on? This isn't like you at all."

"I'll see you then," was all his friend said before hanging up.

Ka-chunk. Shanks sat there staring silently at the receiver for a moment before Lucky Roo spoke up.

"Yo Captain, was that Hawk-Eyes you were just talking to? What was he after?"

"No idea," the redhead shrugged. "But it looks like I'm going on vacation."

* * *

Shanks found the former World's Greatest Swordsman sitting on a candy-encrusted pier, staring wearily into the distance. Upon seeing his friend, Shanks raced to the prow of the ship and was about to yell out a greeting when he noticed something odd. Mihawk looked older than usual; the stubble on his chin was dark, his longcoat was crumpled, and he wasn't wearing his trademark plumed hat. There was also something distant and forlorn about his gaze, emotions that Shanks had not seen him express in years. For some reason, the townspeople were shooting the other man dirty looks as they passed by, though no one seemed brave enough to confront him.

Before Shanks could even drop anchor, Mihawk climbed to his feet without his usual grace and leapt off the pier and onto the deck of the ship. Grey eyes met amber and Mihawk spoke at last, his voice rough and irritated.

"You're late, Red-Hair."

"Ahh, sorry about that," Shanks grinned sheepishly. "Lucky Roo and Yasopp started a drinking contest just as I was about to leave and I-"

"It doesn't matter." Mihawk interjected rudely. "Let's go."

Shanks peered around the bow of his ship, spotting the remains of demolished housing as they sailed past. "What happened there?" He asked. "Did you do that, Hawky?"

"You were late. I wanted a snack." came the only explanation.

"A snack?" Shanks felt himself growing concerned. "So you ate people's houses?"

"They were edible. Anyone could have taken a piece." Shanks shook his head, marvelling at Mihawk's ability to retain even a shred of dignity when making such a ridiculous statement.

"Uh, sure. If you say so. I thought you didn't like sweet things though."

"You're right, I don't." Shanks could only stare at his rival. Something was definitely wrong.

"Hawky, are you-" Shanks began to ask, but was interrupted once more, this time by the roar of cannon fire. A galleon bearing a tattered Jolly Roger had fired upon them, only to find their cannonballs sliced by an irate swordsman.

"Oh crap, looks like trouble." Shanks muttered. "Hawky, we'd better get out of here, this ship isn't exactly built for combat you know."

Mihawk ignored Shanks, unsheathing his sword. "No need." He said darkly.

"I've been in need of target practice."

*A few minutes later*

"Geez Hawky, that was kinda overkill," Shanks mused as the vessel bobbed over waves of grape soda, leaving the debris of a sunken ship in their wake. "You even diced it up all nice and neat!"

Mihawk shrugged, but his sour mood seemed to have improved somewhat. "So," Shanks continued. "Where did you want to go?"

"Wherever you want."

"Hmm, alright." the former Emperor scratched his chin. "Let's go to Dressrosa, then. I've heard it's a great place for a holiday. Luffy and his friends levelled the city about a year or so ago, but the city should have been repaired by now."

At the sound of the Straw Hat captain's name, Shanks noticed his friend tense imperceptibly, but he nodded all the same.

"Fine by me."

* * *

The sound of music and laughter rang out through the chilly night air, as people raised their glasses in celebration. Despite recent events, the people of Dressrosa remained in high spirits, and their nightlife was as vivid as it had always been. Shanks found himself clapping and singing along merrily, his table and the floor around him littered with empty bottles of sake and wine. Even the dour-looking Mihawk had cheered up considerably, although it was difficult to discern his expression behind the bushy fake beards they had donned for the occasion. Both men were dressed in ubiquitous Hawaiian shirts and straw hats, which had become a fashion staple since Dressrosa's liberation. How many drinks had he finished? Shanks was unsure, but couldn't bring himself to care. Much to his delight, he realised that Mihawk had also consumed a great deal of wine, which Shanks hoped would loosen his inhibitions and tongue. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Shanks noticed a voluptuous young woman glancing at his friend from underneath long, dark lashes. A bead of sweat glistened on her forehead as she twisted her body and stamped her feet to the rhythm.

"Oi Hawky!" Shanks leaned over happily. "I think that girl over there is checking you out!"

"Not interested." Mihawk answered blandly, without looking up from his drink. "I don't do that sort of thing, Red-Hair."

"Oh come on!" the redhead cajoled. "It's time you learned how to live and let loose! Besides, just one dance can't hurt!"

Mihawk looked up, a caustic retort on the tip of his tongue, but it died away as soon as he locked eyes with the woman. She smiled invitingly and Mihawk was instantly reminded of flowing sable hair, fierce steely-blue eyes, and the steady clatter of heels across a marble floor. As though in a trance, he felt himself rise and made his way towards her across the dance floor. She offered him a dainty hand and the band struck up a new tune, more upbeat and lively than the last. The woman, as though feeling his hesitation, instantly took the lead, and the two whirled through the throng in an impressive display of grace and athleticism. Memories, unbidden, threatened to break through to the forefront of his consciousness, just as his partner began to speak.

"It's an honour to meet you," she greeted him kindly. "Allies of our saviours, the Straw Hats, are always welcome in Dressrosa."

Mihawk frowned. There was no way she could have known of his affiliation with the now-infamous crew. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She chuckled softly in reply. "You can't hide from me. I know who you are, Hawk-Eyes, and your friend Red-Hair too."

Realisation dawned upon his mind, clouded as it was by the alcohol. "So you're the Princess Viola. I have heard of your ability."

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "I won't expose either of you. I know how it is to desire secrecy after all."

"Why are you doing this?" Mihawk cut straight to the chase. "Is there something you want from me, or is royal life just that disinteresting?"

"No reason in particular," she shrugged as the song drew to a close. "I sensed discord in your heart and wanted to help you forget, that's all."

Mihawk scowled. He felt exposed and slightly violated, emotions to which he was greatly unused. "I don't require your help."

"Perhaps not." The song finished and Viola drew back with a light curtsey. "You would do well to remember though, that even though you may try to hide, your emotions will pursue you to the ends of the earth. Believe me, I know." Casting him a wink, the princess smiled and melted back into the crowd. Mihawk stood still, trying to process her words for a moment, before heading back to where a drunken Shanks was singing loudly and badly, his fake beard and hat now askew.

"Get up." Mihawk ordered the redhead. "Let's go."

Shanks grumbled resentfully, but led his brunette companion to their hotel. A young girl with mousy hair handed them their key at the reception, giggling and trying to stifle a blush as she did so. Mihawk raised a brow, but did not comment on her strange behaviour. Upon opening the door to their suite, the swordsman realised the reason for her mirth.

"Red-Hair." he said, turning to Shanks. "Why is there only a single bed in this room?"

"Huh?" Shanks rubbed his eyes blearily, and then gaped as he realised his mistake. "Oh crap!"

Mihawk shook his head, thoroughly fed up and trudged over to the bed. "Whatever." he snapped. "I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"Hawky, I swear, I asked for the twin room, not the couple's suite." Shanks attempted to placate his friend. Mihawk was still not amused, however.

"I don't care. I'm taking the bed."

"Just you by yourself? Come on Hawky, I paid for this room!"

"Yes, but I am older than you, now give me the bed and show some respect for your elders."

"You're pulling the age card on me? That's low, Hawky!" Shanks complained loudly. He felt a terrible headache coming on that promised to give him hell in the morning and sighed deeply. "Ok, fine. There's room enough for two on that bed, so scoot over a bit and we'll share."

"Whatever." Mihawk did not protest as Shanks crawled into bed beside him. Turning off the light, the two men lay side by side in the darkness.

"Mm, it's been a while since we've done this, huh." Shanks mumbled sleepily. "Feels like just yesterday that we were both rookies, and I asked you to join my crew."

"…I suppose." Mihawk folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes. The faintest strains of music could were still audible from their room, and the stars glittered like gems in the sky above.

"Hey Hawky," Shanks rolled over to face him, suddenly serious. "You've been acting really weird these past few days. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." The lie rolled easily off his tongue, but even before he spoke, he knew Shanks would never believe it.

"Hawky… I heard parts of your conversation with the princess. What exactly did she mean? Is there some girl you haven't told me about? Because if there is-"

"The Pirate Empress." Those three words hung in the air.

"We parted ways about a month ago."

* * *

Watery morning sunlight streamed through the windows of Amazon Lily's palace, softly illuminating the Empress' sleeping face. Lying motionless by her side, Mihawk took a moment to admire the softness of her features, her porcelain flesh and rosy lips. The world would never see the Empress like this, so utterly relaxed and comfortable in her own skin. Her lovely face was devoid of its usual haughty frown, and the way she curled up at his side, pale limbs tucked close to her chest belied her childlike innocence. Slowly, Mihawk reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, causing her to stir at the sudden contact. Her eyes fluttered open and sleepy blue-grey orbs peered up at him.

"Awake already?" she mumbled. "You're always up so early."

"You know what they say," he replied, "about the early bird and the worm."

Hancock snorted with laughter and moved to sit up. Unbrushed, her ebony hair fell in tangled waves across her back and stuck out in every direction, a sight that elicited a chuckle from the swordsman.

"You're such a mess," he laughed. "And they call you a goddess, too. Ah, if only the marines could see you like this."

Her cheeks dusted pink. "Shut up. My hair is otherwise immaculate, foolish man." Yet Hancock hid a smile behind one hand as she disappeared into the bathroom. Mihawk smirked and moved to retrieve his jacket, which lay discarded on the floor. Slipping on his boots and hat, Mihawk perched on the windowsill and prepared to leap into the jungle in a single practised movement. Suddenly, he appeared to revise this decision and remained still, contemplating. There were matters to be discussed, and he had never been one to retreat from a challenge.

Hancock emerged from the bathroom and stared at the man in her window. Her familiar curled around her neck, mantle draped across her shoulders, she looked every bit the imposing ruler of the Kuja. Her icy Empress façade did not waver as she inquired:

"Shouldn't you have left by now?"

"Perhaps." Mihawk drew himself to his full height. "But there was something I wished to speak to you about."

"What is it? Speak, man."

 _Man_. Mihawk's eyes narrowed. In the dark of night, in the privacy of her bedchamber, she would call him by name, fingers tangled in his hair as he murmured gentle assurances. Yet now…

"This is regarding the nature of our relationship." At the sound of that word, he saw Hancock's shoulders tense visibly.

"What relationship?" she dismissed him coldly. "We have an arrangement, nothing more. You are permitted to enter my palace and spend the nights on this island, on the condition that you be discreet, and leave once morning comes."

"And if I am unsatisfied with that?" He challenged her, amber eyes flashing defiantly.

"It is of no consequence to me." Hancock turned away. "I am satisfied, and that is all that matters."

"Don't make me laugh." Mihawk taunted her mercilessly. His ire was rising and he knew he was being hasty, but months of inner turmoil, of dissatisfaction and resentment had taken their toll and it was far too late for him to stop. "You, who once begged Straw Hat to marry you, are content with hiding our association? You are content with letting your subordinates believe that you are still infatuated with the boy? He has his crew, and his navigator. He did not choose you."

Hancock recoiled from the sting of his words. "Shut your mouth! What do you know about Luffy anyway?"

"More than you," Every rational part of his mind was screaming for him to stop, painfully aware of the effect his words would have, the pain they could inflict. "The only reason you refuse to acknowledge our relationship is because somehow you still hold out hope that Straw Hat will abandon his navigator friend for you. That is all. You only want the best of both worlds, and to hell with what he wants, or what I want."

"And what do you want!?" she shouted at him, angry tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. "You want people to think you own me? That you _won_ the Pirate Empress herself? Is that it!?" Momentarily, Mihawk recalled the angry red of Hancock's mark, the shame and fear she bore alone. She had been property once. Never again. Guilt stabbed his at his heart like a dull blade, but he continued all the same.

"I want to be with you." he hissed through gritted teeth. I want to take you to Kuraigana Island, where a wasteland has become a garden. I want you to see the country of Wano, where they forge the strongest swords in the world. I want you to meet the Red Haired Pirates, and understand that men aren't all the demons you believe them to be." Words, words and more words lingered on the tip of his tongue, but those he could not say. Hancock looked at him, almost pleadingly. _Go on, say it_ , her eyes seemed to say. _Tell me how you really feel._

Mihawk clenched and unclenched his fists, struggling with himself for a moment. Yet to say those words would be too big a leap into the unknown, and the fear of rejection, of _losing_ again led him to only turn away.

"Forget it." He ground out. "If this is what you want, then so be it. But I refuse to see this farce through any longer. Goodbye." With that, he departed swiftly and did not look back. Defeated, Hancock fell to her knees and slammed white knuckles into the floor beside her, choking back the tears that threatened to spill forth. Meanwhile, Mihawk's fingers dug deep furrows into the mast on his raft, self-loathing and regret overtaking him as Amazon Lily faded into the distance.

* * *

"Wait what!?" Shanks sat bolt upright, unable to believe the tale he'd been told. "You actually said that? And I can't even believe the Pirate Empress let you anywhere near her! How did that even happen, anyway?"

"Yes, I said that," the former Warlord snapped at him, "As for how we met, it was during the Marine invasion of Amazon Lily, although our association did not begin until much later."

*A few months prior, after the fall of Mariejois*

Giants, dwarves, fishmen and pirates all gathered in the marble streets, celebrating the Straw Hats and their victory. Everyone the crew had ever helped was present, from the mermaid princes to the Skypeians and the shipwrights of Water 7. Binks' Sake was playing in the background, accompanied by the renowned musician-turned-pirate, the Soul King himself. Somewhere in the once grand dining halls of the Celestial Dragons, a pervert in a speedo performed his trademark dance upon a table, a reindeer with chopsticks in his nose prancing by his side. Disoriented by the noise, the festivities and the ever-present smell of roast meat, Mihawk escaped the party and silently made his way towards one of the balconies. To his surprise, it was already occupied. The Pirate Empress stood at the balustrade, nursing a glass of wine. A gentle breeze tousled her silky dark hair, but she did not turn to greet him.

"What are you doing out here?" Mihawk inquired curiously. "Straw Hat is there, inside."

"I know." she said, and there was something broken and vulnerable in her voice that evoked his concern.

"What happened?"

Hancock laughed bitterly. "I saw him and that girl, his navigator. The way he looked at her… Any woman would know she was special to him. She was wearing his hat too, the one your friend Red-Hair gave him. He would never have let me wear it." she finished sadly.

Mihawk said nothing, but moved to stand beside her. "That is unfortunate," he said at last. "But perhaps it is our fate, to be left behind by those of his generation."

Hancock inclined her head towards him, indicating the bandages under his shirt. "Speaking from experience, I assume?"

"Hmph." The wounds from his final fight with the Straw Hats' swordsmen had not fully healed. "I suppose you are right."

"You know…" Hancock murmured, long fingers tracing patterns along the balustrade, "I never did thank you for last time."

"Which was…?"

"That day, when the Marines came. You were there, you helped fight." She turned abruptly to face him. "My mantle slipped, and you gave me your jacket straight away… You saw it, didn't you? That means you know what I am."

" _Were_ ," he corrected. "But no longer. You are an Empress now. It matters not who or what you were to me."

Hancock stepped closer towards him, and it was only then that he noticed the exact shade of silvery-blue her eyes were. She was so close that he could smell flowers, red wine and the ocean, close enough for him to see the moisture clinging to her lashes.

"Thank you…For saying that…" she leaned in closer still, until her lips were just a hair's breadth from his.

"If you take another step, you will likely regret it." It was only years of honed discipline that stopped him from losing control completely, from covering her mouth with his own. "You are not in your right mind." he said, and he marvelled at how breathless he sounded, even to himself.

"I don't care." And with that, she moved forwards, sealing both their fates at once. He returned with her to the island that night, and the two former Warlords found in each other solace and a safe haven, with none but the stars as their witness.

* * *

*Present day, a hotel in Dressrosa*

"Holy shit." Shanks muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "And then you went and fucked it all up, didn't you."

He found himself facing the full force of Mihawk's glare, but refused to back down. "Come on Hawky," he reasoned. "Even considering that it's you, what you said was pretty out of line."

Mihawk let the last remark slide. "I know that," he snarled. "Now what are you suggesting?"

"Hmm…" Shanks' brow furrowed. "Women like it when men are honest with their feelings, I think. Considering how badly you fucked up, you could probably do with an apology too. Preferably some kind of gesture to let her know how sorry you are."

"I don't do apologies." Mihawk muttered, but Shanks could already see the gears turning in his friend's head.

"Sure, sure. Now get some sleep, Hawky. Tomorrow we can come up with a plan to help you two lovebirds get back together."

"Mhm." And with that, the two surrendered to sleep's welcoming embrace.

The following morning, Shanks awoke to a fantastic throbbing pain behind his temple, and his hand resting on his friend's perfectly sculpted abs, precariously close to the hem of his pants.

"Argh!" Shanks jerked backwards, only to realise that his legs had somehow become entangled with his rival's during the night, causing him to fall and strike his head against the bedside lamp. Eyes watering from the pain, Shanks looked up to see Mihawk looking rather irritated and dishevelled.

"Do you mind? I would rather not be woken up by your incessant whingeing."

"Ughhh.." Shanks groaned and laid back down, this time maintaining a respectable distance from his bedfellow. "My head hurts… How did we even end up like that anyway?"

"Who knows." The swordsman sounded completely indifferent.

"I bet it was you who moved closer to me in the night." the redhead complained loudly. "I never knew you to like a cuddle, Hawky."

Mihawk's response was only to smack him over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

* * *

"Next stop, Sabaody Archipelago!" Shanks called out enthusiastically. "I can't wait, it's been years since I set foot there! Have you ever been to the amusement park, Hawky?"

"No."

"Whaaaat? You haven't lived! Come, let's go and I'll show you how to have a good time!"

"Sabaody Archipelago, huh…" Mihawk frowned slightly. "As I recall there was a time when Straw Hat struck down a Celestial Dragon, and ended up on Amazon Lily for it."

"Oh yeah, haha!" the former Emperor grinned. "The Pirate Empress liked that, didn't she? That's why she helped him, or so Luffy told me."

"Indeed, but the Celestial Dragons are no more now. It is unlikely that we will run into them, even on the Archipelago."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be funny if we could re-enact it?" Shanks chortled to himself. "Damn, that Luffy. Punching a Celestial Dragon, now why didn't I ever think of it!"

Mihawk only shook his head at his rival's odd sense of humour.

* * *

*New World, Marine Base G5*

"Fleet Admiral Fujitora!" A young Marine scampered into the room where the blind swordsman sat, slurping a bowl of noodles.

"What is it? I was eating…"

"It's… It's Red-Hair, sir! Red-Hair and Hawk-Eyes have stormed the Sabaody Archipelago!"

"Eh?" Fujitora looked concerned. "What do they want? How many casualties do we have?"

"They…They appear to be playing at the amusement park, sir! As for casualties…None at present, sir!"

"Hmm…" the old marine stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Leave them be, then." he ordered. "Do not engage either of them so long as there are no casualties."

"Roger that sir."

Without warning, another marine came dashing into Fujitora's chamber, sweating profusely as he did so.

"Fleet Admiral Fujitora!" he called out. "We have received urgent reports from the Sabaody Archipelago!"

"Is this about Red-Hair and Hawk-Eyes?"

"Yes sir, it seems that Hawk-Eyes has punched out a former Celestial Dragon, sir!"

Fujitora began to choke on his noodles.

*About an hour ago, Sabaody Archipelago*

"Hawkyyyyy! The roller-coaster was awesome! We have to ride it again!" Shanks cheered, munching on a stick of cotton candy. Mihawk eyed him warily; how much sugar had he eaten already? The redhead finished his cotton candy and reached into his bag for another when Mihawk stopped him, alarmed.

"That's quite enough."

Shanks pouted, a gesture quite unsuited to a man now in his forties. "Hawky, you're such a wet blanket, I swear. You did the same thing back at the carnival booths too."

"That's because you won every prize on offer, yet were eager for more. What are you even going to do with all these?" Mihawk indicated the pile of toys and stuffed animals that Shanks was carrying around in an overflowing balloon bag.

"Take them to the East Blue of course! Makino's going to scold me, but it'll be worth it to see the look on Ace's face!"

"Oh, that's right." Mihawk vaguely remembered Shanks mentioning his new family to him. "How old is your son now?"

"He's just over a year old already, can you believe it?" Shanks beamed. "Only one, and already running all over the place causing trouble. He's future Pirate King material for sure!"

"I dread the day when another reckless fool like you will make a bid for the title," Mihawk retorted, but there was no bite in his words.

"Hawky, you better hurry up and have kids, okay? Then he can be Ace's first mate and best friend!"

"…That is a future I hope to avoid at all cost."

Without warning, Shanks stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening in excitement. "Hawky look!" he whispered. "A former Celestial Dragon!"

Looking in the direction the other man was pointing, Mihawk observed a short, rotund figure in ragged clothing and wearing a bubble on his head pushing his way through the mass of tourists.

"Out of my way, scum!" The man shrieked indignantly. "Why are you not on your knees in worshi-awk!" he instantly realised his mistake and covered his mouth, though most people had paid little attention to his rant and continued about their business.

"…I see him. What of it?"

Shanks grinned from ear to ear and Mihawk began to feel an overwhelming sense of impending doom.

"I have a plan."

Minutes later, the pathetic figure looked up to see none other than the notorious Hawk-Eyes staring disdainfully down at him. He squealed like a stuck pig, mucus dripping out of his nose and his bulbous eyes wide with fear. The dark haired swordsman stepped forward, muttering under his breath:

"Nothing personal."

*The next day, somewhere on the seas*

"Luffy! Zoro! You have to see this!" Chopper rushed towards his captain, waving the morning newspaper.

"Hmm? What happened, Chopper?" the new Pirate King accepted the newspaper and opened the front page. As soon as he saw the headline, he collapsed, laughing hysterically.

"What the…" his green haired companion's eye twitched in disbelief.

The photograph accompanying the news article featured a former Celestial Dragon, airborne, while Dracule Mihawk stood a few meters away, fist outstretched. In the background, Shanks could be glimpsed lying on the ground as tears of mirth streamed down his cheeks.

The headline was appropriately titled: 'Former World's Best Swordsman Knocks Out a Celestial Dragon, Evades the Marines and Fleet Admiral'.

"Marimo, isn't that…" the ship's cook spat out his cigarette in shock.

"Yeah…" Zoro sat down and ran a hand over his face, unsure of how to feel.

"Maybe after you defeated him, he snapped and had a mental breakdown." suggested Robin, who had been drawn by the commotion.

"That can't be right…" Zoro mumbled. "There has to be something more to it."

* * *

Boa Hancock tossed and turned in her bed restlessly, sighing resignedly for the hundredth time that day. Her retainers and sisters congregated by her bedside, faces contorted with worry.

"Sister, you must eat something," Boa Sandersonia entreated. "What happened? We thought your love-sickness for the Straw Hat was getting better, too!"

"Should we call Straw Hat Luffy?" wondered Marigold. "Only the object of Sister's affection can cure her love-sickness, after all."

"No…" Hancock raised a hand weakly, then placed it on her feverish brow. For weeks now, she'd tried to go on with her Empress duties, only to be tormented by the disease that had plagued her predecessors. Weeks of sleepless, tearful nights where she had tried, in vain, to replace the warmth of her partner in the bed beside her. Each morning she would look up, half-expecting to see the familiar silhouette of her fellow Warlord in the window, smirking softly at her dishevelled state. She missed their conversations, his wry sense of humour and penchant for teasing her lightly. He was like Luffy, and yet he was not. Both men could be obtuse and selfish, but were also deeply committed to their allies and fiercely loyal. He had promised her nothing, but the way he showered her with his affections in private led her to realise that the enigmatic, powerful man was completely and unreservedly hers all the same. Unlike Luffy, he had never allowed her to idealise or objectify him; had never allowed her to see him as anything but truly himself. Before his piercing, hawk-like gaze, Hancock felt her carefully crafted defences fall away, helpless before the strength of his conviction. Dimly, she realised that somewhere along the way, they had become united, body and soul, and she felt nothing but regret for continuously pushing him away.

"What's with that pink girl that stays with you? That… Perona."

"Hm?" Mihawk looked up from where he'd been putting on his boots.

"She's kind of immature, isn't she." Hancock sniffed, trying to keep her tone even and indifferent.

As though sensing her insecurity, Mihawk stood up and crossed the room, coming to a stop directly in front of her. His face betrayed no emotion, but his golden eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Jealous, are we, Hancock? It doesn't suit you at all." He trailed long fingers along her arms, over the thin fabric of the shirt she wore. In his clothes, which barely reached her thighs, she looked almost childlike, standing before him with a petulant look on her pretty face.

"I'm not!" She protested, but he cut her off with a brief kiss.

"You have nothing to worry. I spend my nights here, after all."

Hancock flushed with embarrassment, opting to rub the pad of her thumb across his angular jaw. "I wasn't worried, stupid man," she protested against his mouth. "Only curious."

She felt his lips quirk upwards. "Is that so? Perhaps you could visit Kuraigana Island someday, to satisfy your…curiosity."

"Maybe someday." she felt him tug gently on her sleeves.

"I'll need that, before I leave."

Hancock was seized by a sudden playfulness and she pulled back a little, grinning.

"And if I don't feel like giving it back?"

He didn't reply, only drew her towards him, tilting her chin upwards with surprising tenderness. She closed her eyes with anticipation before their lips met, lingering in his arms as the moment passed.

"I suppose I'll have to persuade you, then."

* * *

"Sister, the news." Hancock's reminiscing was interrupted when Marigold passed her the newspaper. "It seems like there was an incident near where Rayleigh lives."

Hancock glanced at the front page of the paper, and promptly handed it back to her sister. "Mari, bring me some breakfast," she demanded, clambering out of bed. "Then rally the Kuja Pirates. We will raid the Marines later this afternoon. " Everyone in the chamber was surprised by her sudden change in demeanour, but instantly left to comply with her orders. Once her attendants were all out of sight, Hancock grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly, trying her hardest not to smile.

* * *

In a modest little bar in the East Blue, Makino giggled at the sight of her husband and son. Shanks was playing with little Ace, pinching his fleshy cheeks as the child babbled with delight.

"Ace! You are so cute!" Shanks grinned, then quickly thrust the laughing child into his friend's arms. Mihawk started, but did not drop him, instead eyeing Ace as though he was some kind of dangerous wild beast.

"Hawky! Lighten up and smile! You'll scare Ace with that scary expression!"

Makino chuckled; the swordsman's face was torn between confusion and apprehension. He attempted a smile, but it came out as a strained grimace instead. "I'll go make drinks for you guys," she called, leaving the men by themselves in the bar.

"I don't understand the purpose of this excursion." Mihawk had acquiesced when Shanks requested they take a detour to see his wife and son, but had not expected he would have to play with the child.

"Practice, Hawky! It's going to come in handy in the future, just wait and see." Ace took this as his cue to reach out and take Mihawk's hat. Curious, he pulled at the material with his tiny hands, and immediately stuffed it in his mouth.

"…I don't follow. What does this have to do with the plan you suggested?"

The former Emperor smirked. "If you're going to confess to the Empress, you're going to have to do it properly. That means learning how to be vulnerable."

"And what does that entail, in your opinion?" Ace became fascinated by Mihawk's moustache, and began trying to tug it off.

"Well… You're going to need to prepare yourself. Remember why you're doing all this."

 _Remembe_ r… Mihawk thoughts drifted to the woman he'd left behind. She was naïve, yet strong and resolute. She could be self-absorbed and childish, but was protective of her loved ones and unashamedly passionate. He was privy to her deepest secrets, to the fear and shame she concealed beneath her mantle. Whenever he spent the night, Hancock would instinctively move towards him in her sleep, seeking out his touch and warmth. When once she had been self-conscious and shy, refusing to let him see her brand, she would now walk around openly in the mornings, comfortable in her skin and his lack of judgment. He understood the level of trust she'd placed in him, simply by allowing him to see the mark, and his heart was seized by regret once more at having spoken so harshly to her.

"…Ah. I see what you mean now." Ace's chubby hands pawed at his nose, but this time a smile spread across Mihawk's face. The boy, responding to his happiness, gurgled and chirruped excitedly.

"He likes you!" Shanks reached out and retrieved Ace. "Hey, what do you say to becoming his godfather? Well, his other one, since Beckmann is already-"

"I'll do it." Mihawk interrupted, and Shanks beamed. He hadn't seen his friend smile like that in years.

"So we're set then! Hawky, pack your stuff, we'll leave for the Grand Line tomorrow!"

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, the ocean calm and a salty breeze rustled the treetops lazily. Marguerite perched atop a rocky outcrop, peering through her telescope across the sea. With nothing out of the ordinary, she let out a disinterested sigh. As one of the junior Kuja Pirates, she would often be assigned menial tasks such as lookout duty, though she would much rather be out hunting Sea Kings with her friends. Suddenly, a dark shape appeared on the horizon, and appeared to be sailing towards Amazon Lily.

"What the…" Marguerite murmured, climbing down and racing to the beach. A small caravel had docked along the shore, and its passengers appeared to have taken off towards the city. Swiftly and silently, Marguerite sprinted through the treetops, bursting into the clearing just as the two men reached the city outskirts. They were tall and imposing, one in a crumpled white shirt and patterned pants, the other in a long coat and plumed hat. Drawing on her limited experience with men, Marguerite concluded that they were pirates, although they were nothing like the ones she'd previously met. Although men would ordinarily be chased off the island by the Kuja's skilled archers and warriors, no one, not even the Kuja Pirate veterans, seemed willing to challenge their presence. As she approached them, Marguerite realised why. Despite the easygoing smile on his handsome face, the red haired pirate exuded an incredible aura of strength, while his companion's golden eyes told of countless victories and immeasurable power. The intruders strolled on, ignoring the looks of fear, curiosity and naked hostility they received. Despite their threatening appearance, neither seemed to be hostile, and Marguerite was content to simply tail them as they went. Before long, they stopped in front of the palace, and she observed the hawk-eyed man call out to the Empress.

"Hancock, where are you? Show yourself!"

"How impertinent!" she heard Kikyo hiss. "How can that foul man address the Snake Princess in such a familiar manner?" yet for all her wrath, Kikyo, like the others, remained rooted in place.

"Look, up there!" squealed a child, and Marguerite glimpsed their beloved Empress appear on her balcony, Elder Nyon and her two sisters in tow.

"Here I am." she answered. "You are causing a commotion. State your purpose or leave."

"Hancock." the Hawk-Eyes stepped forth. "You know why I came here, and in this manner. Now, are you going to come down here to meet me, or will you shy away from my challenge?"

The Empress narrowed her eyes, and her sisters moved forward, assuming a protective stance, but were stopped when she raised a dainty hand. Immediately, Hancock sprung from the balcony, landing spryly on her feet. The two faced off, like a hawk and a snake poised to duel. "I have no time for games." she stated confidently. "So make it quick."

The man inclined his head. "Very well." he said. "I came to tell you that you are the most infuriating person I have ever known. For one who has stood atop the world, you have little understanding of emotion, your own as well as others'. The thought of you has tormented me for months, and I will tolerate it no longer."

Hancock exhaled quietly, her blue-grey eyes fixed on his. "I see. Will that be all?" Marguerite had never seen her in such a state, but the Empress sounded close to tears.

"No." Just when had that man gotten so close to the Empress? Their faces were mere inches apart now, and the tension in the air reached new heights. "I came to apologise. I cherish you. I want you by my side."

Hancock brought a hand up to her mouth, shaking ever so slightly. "You stupid man," she sniffled. "I never asked you to throw away your pride for me."

"I know." The man's lips quirked upwards. "But you and I are both pirates. We do as we please. I'm here because I want to be, and you would do well to remember that."

Something within Hancock crumbled, like a dam breached by floodwater and she flung both arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his with all the desperation of a drowning man. The two stayed locked in a passionate embrace, as Hancock's sisters could only splutter in shock. Shanks chuckled softly and took a seat on the ground beside Marguerite. She blinked in surprise and he shot her a wink.

"Did you know, they have a famous saying in the East Blue? Someone told me once, that love is always a hurricane."

From a tiny breath of wind, to a mighty hurricane, the former Warlords emerged from their ordeal, the bonds between them etched into the marrow of their bones. He was her lifeline; she, the colour in his sky, his reason to fight. Whatever the future held, they, who had conquered the world of swordsmen, and brought powerful men to their knees, would face the new era as one.

 **A/N: There it is, I hope you enjoyed reading! Depending on how much support I get, I might write a sequel or spin off, so please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
